Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name Recent nominations Used for September 2014's voting # ..."Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" was announced at San Diego Comic Con 2013, and premiered during the weekend of Comic Con 2014? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...in June 2010, the Los Angeles Dodgers held "Phineas and Ferb Night," featuring first pitches by Dan and Swampy, and an animated musical version of the stadium's code of conduct? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...the song What Does He Want?, cut from the initial and Netflix releases of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," is often re-inserted into the episode for television airings? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...Baljeet's last name was not mentioned in the show until the Season 4 episode "It's No Picnic"? Nominated by SunBeater3K # ...the episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" is the only episode so far that is not paired with any episode? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Candace's "wild parsnip" voice was done by Dan Povenmire? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that every Fireside Girls have their own signature physical appearance? Used for August 2014's voting # ...In "Comet Kermillian", Candace says, "When I'm 88, you'll be so busted". Since the comet only comes once every 73 ½ years, this indicates the comet will come again when she's 88. By subtracting 88 from 73, this comes to the number 15 which indicates Candace's age is 15. Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Jeremy has a British background and is one year older than Candace? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Nigel and Adrian, the announcers of the Montevillebad Grand Prix, share names with the two lead singers of Tiny Cowboy? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that "Live and Let Drive" is the only episode so far that Phineas did not speak in? Nominated by Happy2432 Used for July 2014's voting # ...that "Rollercoaster" and "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" were aired as series previews after the premiere of High School Musical 2? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Holly and Ginger are so far the only Fireside Girls to have their voice actors changed? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Perry the Platypus was inspired by Dan Povenmire's pet cat, Sprocket? Nominated by Happy2432 Used for June 2014's voting # ...That the city of Danville is named after series creator Dan Povenmire? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that Django and Jenny were named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's children? Nominated by Happy2432 # ...that the members of Love Händel, Danny, Bobbi Fabulous and Sherman "Swampy", were named after Dan Povenmire, Bobby Gaylor and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh respectively? Nominated by Happy2432